


A Crown Of Flowers

by HolyCasDean



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Greek - Freeform, Love, M/M, Roses, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, includes artwork, when i manage to figure out how to add it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: Valentine's Day Prompt/Drabble for a gorgeous pairing





	A Crown Of Flowers

Considering that both Harry and Petros were up and out of bed at different times, each man getting up early for their different jobs on the island, neither of them forgot what the day was and how special is was to them. Petros had to get up before Harry, his job working alongside Donna in going around and tending to the run-down island. The Greek man had simply lain there for a moment as he took in the peaceful morning and watching Harrys’ face as his lover slept.  
They had been going out for a few months, Sophie and Sky long gone, and without the two of them there, that meant more work for the locals. But Petros didn’t mind helping Donna, both him and Harry happy to aid, even though they never saw each of the other in the mornings. They defiantly made up for that when they both saw each other at night time though. 

Petros leant forwards and cupping Harrys’ jaw with his palm, kissed his lips softly before the younger man climbed out of bed and set to getting ready for the day. This included setting up the Harrys’ breakfast and making him a cup of coffee, gently placing it on the bedside table, with a note exclaiming how much he loved his beautiful boyfriend. Today was different though. Today was Valentine’s day, and although Petros had never done this sort of thing with someone before, he knew how much Harry cherished the small things, and he set about placing the box of chocolates with Harrys’ note and coffee. Petros had planned to surprise Harry with many different items of courtship throughout the day and as the younger man pulled on the first shirt he saw (not caring that is was obviously Harrys’) he set out the door and joined Donna.

\--

Harry had woken up and smiled the entire morning, drinking his coffee, hiding away the note to keep forever and placing the chocolates in the fridge. The older man could not stop beaming, his heart melting at every little gesture that his lover had left out for him. 

Harry had left the house preparing to start his day, and as he made his way to his first stop, he grinned and gave everyone a good morning. Upon reaching his destination, the hill on where they had had their first picnic, he found the bush of wild flowers that he had tenderly looked after as Valentine’s day had come closer. Smiling to himself, he spent a good half an hour picking the utmost prettiest flowers from the bush and weaving them in a long-practiced flower crown. The flowers different shades of gorgeous brown which Harry knew would look absolutely beautiful perched on the top of Petros’ head. 

As the older man made his way down the hill, satisfied with his flower crown, his next job was to sought out man he had bought a bunch of roses from. Making his way to the water’s edge, Harry spotted the man with the roses sitting on a bench surrounded by roses, talking to a pretty woman. Harry made his way over to the man and as he spotted Harry he excused himself from the girl and turned around and produced one of the biggest and grandest bouquet of roses Harry had ever seen.  
Harry and the freckled woman stood admiring the roses before she turned to Harry.  
“Petros is going to love these I just know it! He’ll be gushing and blushing and it’ll be quite a sight.”

She giggled as Harry paid the rose man and collected his flowers making sure not to damage the flower crown.

“I’m sure the mister will be very thankful tonight” The rose man exclaimed as he put away the coins, Harry grinned as the woman blushed furiously and stammered. Harry bid them both farewell before he went to find Petros. His lover was most likely walking from job to job, Donna by his side and as he climbed to the top of the stairs he saw them together dragging an old wooden table out of what Donna said was the storage room. Harry stood transfixed to the spot as Petros turned around and it was as if he was glowing, his dark brown curls ruffling in the wind, the sweat gleaming off his face. Harry heart melted and he grumbled to himself how Petros was able to look gorgeous and young and exactly like a Disney Prince. Petros caught Harrys’ eye once he had turned around and his mouth dropped open, his eyes going wide. 

Donna must have been asking him a question because when he didn’t answer she frowned and turned around to see what he was looking at and her mouth dropped open as well, all though she was able to collect herself and nudge Petros, whispering something to him. She hadn’t even finished talking to the Greek man before he was bounding away from the table and running towards Harry. The latter moving the bouquet out of the way before a certain curly haired Greek crashed into his arms and hugging him furiously. 

“Oh, my days Harry, are those for me?!” Petros pulled back from the hug but his arms were still tightly wound around Harrys’ neck and the older mans’ one free arm was clutched around Petros’ waist. Harry smiled softly, his face beaming with love. 

“Of course they are my beautiful boy, I got to give roses to my whole world on one of the most important days.”

Petros’ grin cracked even wider and he huffed loudly shaking his head and in doing that they rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you Harry.”

Harry used his free arm to reach up and cup his lovers jaw, before untangling himself and carefully placing the bouquet in the Greek mans’ arms. He studied his lover for a second and grinned lovingly before drawing out the beautiful flower crown he had made and placing it on top of Petros’ wild curls. Harry curled his hands around the back of Petros’ neck and pulled him in a for a kiss, his fingers tangling hopelessly in the curls. 

“I love you too Pet.”


End file.
